muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Quality is job one Hey, babe: I figured out how to make the alphabetizing on Quality work properly... Rather than use the template on those pages, we can add the graphic and the category tag manually. Easy! -- Danny (talk) 12:21, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Yellow Creature Do you think that the 1972 finger puppet book is a good enough source to move this guy? --Cantus Rock 18:14, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Is he a prop or a character? — Scott (talk) 18:32, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Elmo picture This isn't wiki-related, but I don't know how else to get in touch with you. Back when you had your scarecroe.com website with a huge collection of Muppet images, sounds, and videos, there was a folder of pictures from somebody's trip to the Muppet Workshop. One (or more) of these pictures featured Elmo dressed as a moustachioed construction worker (one of his many "Elmo's World" variants). I'd really like to see this picture again. Do you still have it? --GrantHarding 17:52, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :I'll have to go through some stuff to see if I can find it. Stand by. — Scott (talk) 18:32, 27 January 2007 (UTC) The Daily Show Hey, there was another great "Muppet Mention" in last night's check-in with Colbert -- watch it here. Enjoy. -- Brad D. (talk) 23:07, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :I saw it the other night -- that's awesome! — Scott (talk) 18:32, 27 January 2007 (UTC) What's The Big Idea? Hey, Scott! Can you remember more of what was in The Big Idea broadcast you saw, and put down as having aired on January 23? Since I'd found countless sources on the January 16 broadcast featureing Kevin Clash and Elmo, with a "million Dollar Voices" theme (other guests were Billy West, two King of the Hill regulars, and Don LaFontaine). At first, I'd assumed it was two appearances, and updated the article as such. But the vid you uploaded matches the description of the Jan. 16. show, with the "Million Dollar Voices" header. So I'm beginning to wonder if they're the same episode (though nothing I've found makes any reference to Bratz or Dora the Explorer being examined in it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't think they'd do two "Million Dollar Voices" episodes a week away from each other, both with Kevin and Elmo. It's my guess that your sources are all copies of the same press info which changed after it was released. — Scott (talk) 04:09, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's the thing, though. My sources are mostly blogs and voice acting mailing lists, all from last week, and people who actually saw the other voice actors interviewed. I just hadn't gotten around to adding them. So what I'm asking is, did you see the Bratz stuff and so on? My sources said Clash came first, so maybe they did the other cartoon voices, and *then* the franchise stuff? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:14, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::The episode that aired on the 23rd featured all the parties I originally wrote in the article and no more. — Scott (talk) 04:26, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Then this recquires further investigation then. It makes me wonder if they repeated the Kevin Clash thing. What was the banner heading on the Bratz and so on sections? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:32, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I suppose anything's possible with editing tricks. The episode was structured specifically around the business of kids shows and they talked about each of them throughout with the host mentioning them all again at the end. If you could get a screenshot from one of your sources, it might help. What are your sources by the way? — Scott (talk) 04:40, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::I just emailed the show, so hopefully we'll know for sure soon. — Scott (talk) 04:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::(Cross-posted, but) Here's my sources. Ordinarily, I wouldn't rely on blogs and e-mails and such, but since these, from different sources, are not only dated January 16th (from the late night showings), but give a run down of the guests and even opinions of them, I think they're reasonably reliable. That's why I was asking if "Million Dollar Voices" was the heading throughout, or just for the Elmo section, since that was mentioned specifically in my sources. Here's the e-mail, which I consider the prime source, for a mailing list but the maintainer, Craig Crumpton. is also a personal acquaintance and I consider him trustworthy on this; sent on January 16, 11:28pm: ::::::"My wife and I happened to catch this on TV just flipping through the channels. Donny Deutsch's "The Big Idea" on CNBC Tuesday night featured Kevin Clash (voice of Elmo, who performed with Elmo on the show), 'King of The Hill' cast members Stephen Root (Bill) and Pamela Adlon (Bobby), Billy West (Futurama, Ren & Stimpy), and the "movie trailer guy" Don LaFontaine. Kevin Clash was so entertaining as both Elmo and himself that I almost wish they'd interviewed him for the full hour." ::::::Also, Billy West, one of the guests, mentions it on his message board, there's blogs here and here. So the January 16th date is definitely etched in stone, so that's why I was wondering how much you'd seen, if maybe the hour had included both the voice-acting angle and the other "children's franchise" stuff, since they're also all pretty definite on the inclusion of the former. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:57, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Nope, absolutely not. Just the parties I added to the article originally. I'll let you know if I hear back from the show. — Scott (talk) 05:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Everyone Makes Mistakes (book) Hey Scott -- the talk tag should really come off this page (it's been 2.5 weeks with no reply and the talk category is huge at the moment). It doesn't seem exactly like a stumper to me, but I also don't think the question should get lost... Perhaps you could query Michael directly on his talkpage instead? Page history says he added the plot. And/or just change the text and see if that garners some attention... -- Wendy (talk) 05:41, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good thought. I'll leave a note for Michael. — Scott (talk) 05:59, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Quality template Hey babe: Can you tweak the template to allow for alphabetization? Right now, "The Jimmy Dean Show" is listed in the category under T. -- Danny (talk) 23:47, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. — Scott (talk) 01:32, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Tank you. -- Danny (talk) 02:43, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Elmo pic. Hey, thanks for adding the Elmo pic to my page. Where'd you get it from?Austinmuppet 01:58, 20 January 2007 (UTC)User:austinmuppet :All I did was reduce the size. It was unnecessarily big. — Scott (talk) 03:39, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::I know that, but where did you get it from?Austinmuppet 15:14, 21 January 2007 (UTC)--User:austinmuppet :::You uploaded it. By the way, adding the ~~~~ to your message already adds your signature. You don't need to add it again. -- Danny (talk) 15:23, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Ohhh yeahhhhh..... I forgot, sorry. And thanks for the tip.Austinmuppet 12:23, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Book Series Hey babe: You moved Sesame Street Book Series from the Books category and put it into the Sesame Street Books category. You and I have been back and forth about the subcats idea. What was wrong with the way that it was? -- Danny (talk) 20:33, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. The subcategory doesn't show up until you get to the S's. I'll have to do it with a link. — Scott (talk) 20:48, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, that works for me. -- Danny (talk) 20:54, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Wonder Pig Image:Wonderpig01.jpg Image:Wonderpig02.jpg Image:Wonderpig03.jpg Image:Wonderpig04.jpg Yeah, I just don't like that Wonder Pig picture. It's one of Jamie Vier's pics, and I find him and them creepy. It's not just the halo, it's the stark white background. I agree that that's a great shot of the costume, and if we can find the original that Jamie made his pic from, then that would be perfect. I took some screenshots; I don't know if you think these are acceptable alternatives. I also think it would be okay if you took that Jamie pic, removed the gray shadow, and added a softer background. -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :That's not a Jamie Vier pic. That's a Scott Hanson pic. I scanned it and manipulated it in Photoshop myself. — Scott (talk) 20:39, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Jamie did those. So do you have the original? -- Danny (talk) 20:43, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::Of course I do. I'm playing with different backgrounds now. — Scott (talk) 20:50, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::What's wrong with the original background of the picture? -- Danny (talk) 21:14, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Block Did I miss something that User:Furryballz223 did? From what I can see, all he did was take off an attention tag -- not a promising start, but not necessarily an act of vandalism. -- Danny (talk) 04:21, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Blanking, and his screenname is Fuzzy Balls? C'mon. — Scott (talk) 04:27, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I don't really care anyway. -- Danny (talk) 04:29, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Big Bird cameo Hey babe: Is there a place to put this picture and show off the Big Bird "cameo" in MTM? -- Danny (talk) 19:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :In the least, it could go on the MTM page. — Scott (talk) 01:54, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::What about Inside Jokes? -- Brad D. (talk) 03:08, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, good call! — Scott (talk) 03:36, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Specials Characters Hi, Scott! I don't want to turn this into an argument, but according to the category definition for Sesame Street Specials Characters, it's characters from Specials, i.e., TV productions, not direct-to-videos, regardless of length or format of the latter. If it means so much to you, it's easy to change the definitions, though I personally prefer to keep the TV distinction (in the case of A Sesame Street Christmas Carol, it was later televised anyway), but that's why I made the change. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, right. Sorry! — Scott (talk) 01:48, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Vandal I tried to take care of some of the nonsense, but they're going faster than I can keep up and I gotta sign off for now. Is it just me, or are the vandals getting more vicious. I hate to say it, but at this rate, it's starting to seem like we might want to, at least temporarily, completely block editing by non-members. George B. (talk) 23:08, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks George, got it! — Scott (talk) 23:28, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry! Hey Scott -- sorry about the mess with The Martians that you had to clean up. I don't always think so clearly through cold-med induced brain haze; I forgot about the histories... -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Aw, it's cool. I didn't think of it either when I tried the same on Wikipedia a couple months ago. Because I didn't have the ability to move a page over a redirect that already exists, I tried it the same way you did here. I learned later from an admin that it makes the page's history harder to find. And thus, the wiki learning process continues :) — Scott (talk) 18:46, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Sad (Pottle-Hall) Hey Scott -- I know you worked out that this was a Pottle song, but I'm getting confused. Where did you find the author info? According to ascap (which actually is missing a bunch of his songs under our titles... like Frazzle, and practically everything for the Live shows), he has a song "Happy/Sad" or "Happy Sad Song" written with Gene Moss and copyright Sesame Street Inc., but nothing called just "Sad". Carol Hall doesn't have a song with that title either. Happy/Sad works given that it's only on the one album and it directly precedes "Happy". -- Wendy (talk) 15:46, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey Wendy, I just added all the writing credits for ''Let Your Feelings Show! as they appear on the actual LP. Hope that helps! — Scott (talk) 16:06, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks - that answers the "where". Now I'd just like to know why ascap/bmi is missing so many of these songs... -- Wendy (talk) 16:08, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've kinda figured out that ascap and bmi aren't the be all and end all. They're just missing way too much that can otherwise be proven. They're a great guide, but unfortunately not absolute. — Scott (talk) 16:11, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives